You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by nevergrowingupp
Summary: The Camden kids are all grown up, starting families and careers of their own. When Matt and Sarah move their family back to Glen Oak, all of the Camden kids eventually find their way back.
1. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

"The Camden kids are all grown up, starting families and careers of their own. When Matt and Sarah move their family back to Glen Oak, all of the Camden kids eventually find their way back."

 **This is my first 7th Heaven fanfic. The idea randomly popped into my head while I was watching the show. I'm really not a writer but I try! The story is set around 2012/2013.**

Here's a little background on the Camden kids and their families:

Matt and Sarah Camden are both 34 with three children. The twins, Noah & Tyler, were born after Matt & Sarah had their first pregnancy scare. It wasn't easy for them to raise twins while still in medical school, but they managed to do it. Sarah ended up graduating two years later than Matt, but it all worked out. When Matt was in his last year of medical school, Sarah got pregnant with their daughter, Madalynn. Noah and Tyler and now 10 and Madalynn is 5. Sarah and Matt decided to move back to Glen Oak to start their own practice, Matt being an Gynecologist and Sarah being a pediatrician.

Mary is now 31, and hasn't spoken to the rest of her family in two years. She has two children, Charlie is 9 and Caleb is 6. Both children live with their father, Carlos, who lives in Puerto Rico and occasionally speaks to Matt or Kevin.

Lucy Kinkirk is now 30, and her husband Kevin is 35. They have three children. Savannah is 8, Stella is 6, and Wyatt recently turned one. Lucy is still a minister alongside her father at the church. Kevin is now a professor in the criminal justice department at Crawford University.

Simon is 27, and rarely contacts his family. He speaks to them on the phone and visits once in a while, but no one knows what's really going on with him.

Ruthie is 22 and finishing up her senior year of college at Crawford University, majoring in Child Psychology. She works two jobs, one at the stables, teaching beginner riding lessons, and the other being an assistant at a preschool.

Sam & David are thirteen and in 8th grade. Both play baseball, and are still very close.


	2. Chapter One

"I see Grandma!"

A family of five was standing outside of an airport in Glen Oak, California when the little girl with big brown eyes and long, curly brown hair spotted her grandparents pull up to the curb. The passengers side door opened and Annie Camden stepped out to approach the family.

"Mom!" exclaimed a man in his thirties, hugging Annie.

"It's so good to see you Matt!" said Annie, "It's so good to see all of you! I can't believe you're actually moving back here!"

"We can't believe it either," groaned one of the 10 year old brown haired boys. The one standing next to him punched his elbow.

"Shut up Noah," he said quietly so only his brother could hear. "Hi Grandma!" Annie hugged both boys as her husband got out of the car.

"Grandpa!" yelled Tyler, running up to him for a hug. Eric hugged him back then went to greet his other grandkids.

"You can't possibly be my grandchildren, you're way too grown up!"

Madalynn and Tyler laughed while Noah let out a small smile, trying to hide his disappointment about being in Glen Oak. The trio ran into the car as Matt and Eric began putting their luggage in the trunk.

"It is so nice of you to let us stay with you until our new house is ready," said Sarah. "The original owners were supposed to move to Washington a few weeks ago, but they're going through some complications. I feel terrible for making you put up with us for more than a weekend, are you sure you wouldn't rather us rent somewhere? If my parents hadn't moved to Florida, we would have stayed with them."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Annie, "It'll be nice to have the house full again. Not that it was ever empty with Ruthie and the boys still there and Lucy right next door, but still. I can't have you staying anywhere else!"

"Well, we really appreciate it." said Sarah.

"We're good to go!" Eric yelled before opening the car door. Annie and Sarah made their way into the car and the family was off to settle into their temporary home.

* * *

"Mommy! I can't find my helmet!"

Lucy Kinkirk looked up from writing her sermon to see her 8-year-old daughter in the kitchen doorway.

"Where did you leave it Savannah?"

"If I knew where I left it it wouldn't be lost!"

Lucy laughed as she saw her husband come up behind her daughter, a helmet in his hand.

"Don't give you're mother an attitude, Miss," said Kevin.

"Sorry dad," Savannah apologized. "Where was it?"

"In the laundry room where I told you to check. Remember you forgot to take it off yesterday before coming inside, so you left it in there?"

"Oops," said the little girl. "I thought I checked in there."

"Mhm. Come on, you're sister's waiting for you, only around the block and keep an eye on her. No riding in the middle of street, only on the side. Got it?"

"Got it," she said, running out the door. When the door closed, Kevin turned to Lucy.

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with her as a teenager," he said.

"Hey now, we still have a few years to go before we have to worry about that," she laughed.

"But did we really think this through, having two girls so close in age? They're going to conspire against us, and corrupt the baby into their schemes. It'll be three against two!"

"Honey, you're a cop, I'm sure you'll be able to handle teenagers." Lucy patted his back, "Besides, it's not like we knew Stella was going to be a girl."

"Yeah yeah," said Kevin. "You know they're never dating, right?"

They heard a cry on the baby monitor.

"See, even Wyatt agrees!" exclaimed Kevin. Lucy laughed at her husband, getting up to go check on the baby.

I'll get him," said Kevin, kissing Lucy's head as she sat back down. "He can't give me an attitude yet. You work on you're sermon."

A few minutes later, Kevin was back with the little boy in his arms.

"Look who was read to get up from his nap!"

"Hello Wyatt!" Lucy said, taking the baby from Kevin's arms.

"Hey, what time is Matt and Sarah's flight getting in?" asked Kevin.

"Not sure," replied Lucy. "I think my parents left already."

"I can't believe they're moving back to Glen Oak," said Kevin.

"I know, isn't it great? The kids will have their cousins so close to them. I just wish Mary lived closer, or visited once in a while. I can't remember the last time I saw Charlie & Caleb. She hasn't even met Wyatt!"

"I know you miss her," said Kevin.

"It'd also be nice to have Simon close by. I know he visits, but I wish he'd get his life together and move back home."

"Do you have any idea what's really going on with him?" Kevin asked.

"No idea," said Lucy.

* * *

Annie looked out the car window. They were almost at their house when she noticed two of her granddaughters riding past the car.

"Hey look who it is!" exclaimed Annie as she rolled down the window as Eric stopped the car. "Hi girls!"

"Grandma!" The duo got off their bikes and ran up to the window.

"Hi Uncle Matt! Hi Aunt Sarah! Hi everyone!" Stella exclaimed, peeking into the back of the van.

"Are you going back to the house?" asked Savannah.

"Yes we are!" answered Annie. "Meet us there, okay?"

"Okay!" both girls said getting back on their bikes to ride over to the Camden house.

"Wow, they both got so big!" said Sarah, "I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

"I know," said Matt. "I feel like it's been decades since we've all been home."

"Like this is home," Noah muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

The car pulled up to the Camden house and the crew loaded out.

"Each of you take you're own suitcase and bring it inside," Matt instructed his children. Madalynn and Tyler ran over to the trunk while Noah groaned, following them. Madalynn saw her older cousins riding over on their bikes and dropped her suitcase to run over to them.

"Maddy!" said Stella, her Madalynn and Savannah pulling into a group hug. Stella and Savannah were very close sisters, and whenever Matt & Sarah brought the kids to Glen Oak, the three acted like they never left each other. They facetimed practically every day.

"We're gonna bring our bikes home and then tell mom and dad you're here," said Savannah.

"Ok!" said Annie. The girls picked up their bikes and walked next door.

"So who's sleeping where?" Matt asked his mother as they headed in the house and into the kitchen.

"Well, I was thinking you and Sarah could stay in Simons old room, and the boys could stay in the Sam & David's old room."

"Me and Noah will start bringing our stuff upstairs," said Tyler. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Why are you offering up my help?"

"Can you stop being so rude?" asked Tyler.

"Boys, enough," said Matt. "Go upstairs and start settling in."

"We'll start taking you and moms stuff up too," said Tyler.

"Suck up," muttered Noah as he walked up the stairs.

"I'll go help them," said Eric, following the twins upstairs.

"Sorry about Noah," said Sarah. "He's just upset about moving, I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

Madalynn tugged onto her moms shirt.

"Mommy, where am I gonna sleep?"

Sarah looked to her mother-in-law.

"Well, Ruthie's offered to let you stay in the attic with her," Annie said to her granddaughter. "Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes!" Madalynn exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Let's go take your stuff to the attic," said Sarah.

"I'm sure she'll love sharing a room with Ruthie," Matt said turning to Annie. "Madalynn's basically her mini me. I just hope she doesn't kept her up all night!"

"I'm sure Ruthie won't keep her up," said Annie.

"Oh, I'm worried about Madalynn keeping Ruthie up," laughed Matt. She's a night owl, she could stay up all night if she wanted to."

Annie laughed, "I wonder where Ruthie, Sam and David are."

As she said that, the back door swung open and Ruthie walked in.

"Matt! When did you get here?" she said, hugging her oldest brother.

"Just a few minutes ago," said Matt. "Thank you for offering to share the attic with Madalynn. Are you sure you'll be okay sharing your room with a five year old?"

"I'm almost six!" Matt, Ruthie and Annie looked over as the youngest Camden came down the stairs, running into her Aunt's arms. Ruthie smiled, picking up her mini me.

"Hey Mads!" she said, then turned to her brother. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"Ruthie, do you know where Sam and David are?" asked Annie.

"Probably in their room," she answered. "Where's Sarah and the twins? Matt's twins."

"My twins are upstairs in their temporary room," said Matt.

"Me and mommy were going upstairs to the attic but then I heard you," said Madalynn, looking up to Ruthie. "Now she's with Noah and Tyler."

"Well, let's go say hi to them and then go up to the attic so I can help you put all your clothes and stuff away."

"Okay!" When the two headed up the stairs, Matt turned to Annie.

"Mom, have you heard from Mary or Simon recently?"

"Simon calls occasionally," she said. He visits once in a while, and acts like he's okay. But I know he's not."

"I know," said Matt. "What about Mary?"

Annie sighed, "It's been almost two years since I last talked to her. I wish she would just call. At least once."

"Yeah, I haven't talked her in a while either."

"I just, always assume the worst." said Annie.

"Mom, she's not dead," said Matt. "I've spoken to Carlos, she doesn't speak to him often, but she sends him money."

"I just wish she'd come home," said Annie.


End file.
